


山中记事（2）

by Iris_Tsuki



Series: 【切光】山中记事 [3]
Category: Onmyoji - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Tsuki/pseuds/Iris_Tsuki
Relationships: 切光 - Relationship, 晴博
Series: 【切光】山中记事 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617085
Kudos: 2





	山中记事（2）

鬼切从胸中发出一声嘶吼，一头栽下了树冠。  
这时候天边正泛鱼肚白，林间蒙着薄雾，除了被他惊起的鸟兽，周围都显得宁静祥和。鬼切仰面躺在树下，眼睛盯着被树冠分割的天空，感觉胃袋里的蝴蝶飞到了胸腔。  
一群乌鸦在枝桠上站住脚，似乎要等着他死去，好去分食腐肉。  
天际逐渐出现朝阳的金边，鬼切翻身坐了起来，默默上前在树干上踹了一脚。这地界的乌鸦也邪，一个个不依不饶地蹲在树上，开始聒噪地叫了起来。  
鬼切没再管它们，径自朝林外走去。林子边缘的低地是浅滩，滩上大片的乱石之间流淌着一条平缓的小河。河边只有几只鸟雀在饮水，他就大大方方地脱下外衣，走了两步，又折回来把足袋和木屐留在河滩上，光着脚踩在河中的巨石上。衣物一浸水，水下便飘出丝丝缕缕的褐红色血痕。  
外衣上的血迹是昨夜染上的，还算好清洗。鬼切用没伤的一只手抓住一边，鬼手抓住另一边，没几下衣物被拧成了豆腐干，委委屈屈地铺在另一块石头上等着太阳晾干。  
初秋清晨略带凉意，但朝阳已缓缓从远山延绵的尽头升起，把山与天都染得红澄澄的，橘红的光触到鬼切白净的脚面，渐渐爬上膝头，风掠过他裸露的皮肤，他不觉得有暖意也不觉得冷，眼睛盯着这一轮巨大的红日，想起了新年的橘子和溏心蛋。  
他呆坐了一会儿，这时太阳已经变得刺目，再无法直视。鬼切这才拿过半干的外衣，刺啦一声撕下半截袖子，把肩膀上浸满血的布料换下。  
“鬼切？”  
叫他的是一个个头刚到鬼切腰际的小姑娘，一手拿着一把金鱼伞，另一只手上托着滴溜溜打转的红色纸鹤。  
鬼切转过身，瞥了一眼纸鹤：“你是谁？”  
“我叫神乐，源博雅的妹妹。”女孩儿指了指身后跟着的式神，“这是小白。土御门的安倍晴明大人有要事相告，让我们来接引您。”  
鬼切抱着胳膊点点头：“可以。不过我有一件事要先确定，”他没等神乐反应，伸手抓走了她手上的红纸鹤，用尖利的黑指甲戳了个稀烂。神乐目瞪口呆地看着他，直到鬼切抬手把纸团扔进了溪流。  
“用不着的废物可以扔掉。”鬼切好整以暇地拍了拍手，对一边龇牙咧嘴哈他的小白说：“小狗有什么意见吗？”  
白藏主坚定了源氏本家没什么好东西的念头，愤怒地口吐人言：“小白不是狗！”  
“…我们走吧。”神乐摸摸小白的脑袋，抬头看了看鬼切，想，付丧神和主人的神情居然能那么相似。  
博雅守在大江山北麓等了半晌，终于等到了姗姗来迟的鬼切、神乐和小白，白藏主见了他就扑上来大叫：“小白像狗吗？博雅大人，你说，小白像狗吗？”  
“小白，即便别人说你是狗，”博雅收起叶二，蹲下身认真地说：“你也是非常可爱的狗。”  
“哥哥，不要闹了。”白藏主被他气得直挠地，被神乐捞起来抱在怀里。博雅笑了起来，这个高度他刚好能与神乐平视：“神乐，路上没出什么事儿吧？”  
神乐看了一眼鬼切，回答道：“没有，一切顺利。只是下山时纸鹤坏了，我们走了岔路，最后靠小白才找回来的。”  
博雅拍了拍小白的脑袋，又揉揉自己的眉心，算了，鬼切迷路又不是一日两日的事儿了。  
他们来时带了三匹马，源氏兄妹同乘一匹，白藏主一匹。博雅把剩下一匹的缰绳交给鬼切，低声道：“我们要去的地方是黄泉之塔，离此处不远，晴明在那里等我们。那里戒备森严，你跟紧我们，不要乱走。”  
鬼切沉默地翻身上马，心情微妙：安倍晴明与源家的关系称不上势如水火，但也不算多友善。可晴明现在居然在黄泉之塔？  
他昨夜夜袭鬼王宫，没如愿了结源赖光，反被他引诱着立下盟约：击退海寇之后，他二人便清算过往种种，在此之前，恩怨莫提。  
鬼切驱马下山，林间绿影让他有些恍惚：源赖光所说的，毫无保留的信任，大概从来未付与过谁；但若要问有哪个倒霉蛋相信了这个人的鬼话，其中必定有他一个吧。

那厢京都的庭院中，浮着的纸鹤也突然失去生机，落在案几上。与源赖光相对而坐的藤原道纲见状放下茶杯，关切道：“是出了什么事吗，赖光大人？”  
源赖光用指尖拨弄一下纸鹤，面色不改：“只是家里出了点小状况。无碍，继续吧。”  
藤原道纲摁住突突直跳的眼皮，道：“总之，近日京都周边害国大军神出鬼没，妄为肆虐。阴阳寮的人被他们捉弄得是东奔西跑，奔波无暇。”  
他叹了口气，把目光投向源赖光——论起行军作战，藤原、贺茂家之流到底不比源氏，单论作战经验便相差甚多。  
“虽然海国放出了许多海妖在陆地干扰视线，但根据主力大岳丸的登陆点，从最初的荒川、七角山、黑夜山，再到玉藻前的领地封魔之原，以及这次的大江山，”源赖光从案前起身，转身利落地在地图上各处点了墨点，再用线连接，“行军路线恰好围绕京都周边五点，列为五芒星阵。”  
“海寇进行着有序的大肆屠杀，想来是在进行血祭，阵眼则正是京都。”他拿过蘸了朱砂的笔，在五芒星中央画上暗红的一点。  
在座的阴阳师一时咋舌，不知该说他果毅还是武断。坐赖光下首的晴明微微颔首，朗声道：“所见略同。我也推测大岳丸此行是为了开启阵术。”  
贺茂保宪追问：“那为何大岳丸途径之地未曾发现阵术的痕迹？”  
“师兄，你忘了吗？他手里拿着的是‘八尺琼勾玉’。”晴明笑道，“神器意味着法则，或许他借助这法则隐匿了阵法。”  
保宪仍拧着眉，赖光接过话头：“这是海寇的杀手锏，不到万不得已，不会贸然使用，暂且不必慌张。眼下要紧的是，虽然鬼族间的残杀于我族无关，但看来京都也深受其害，大江山之战，我等无论如何也要插手了。”  
他这话说得正气凛然，轻描淡写地略过了先前源氏行军大江山北侧、集结后诘军的举措。  
话已至此，阴阳师们纷纷表态——阴阳师向来以阴阳寮或氏族为根据，鲜少直面如此大规模的混战，其中虽有人不满源氏作风，但也不得不承认，此时听从赖光建议要比互相诘问、制定策略来得高效。此后具体如何自然还要由各家定夺，这并非易事，但外人已难以插手。  
赖光看着陆续告别的阴阳师们叹了口气，弯腰捡起案几上的纸鹤，“真不让人省心。”  
晴明坐在原处睨他一眼，脸上笑意尽失，扇骨啪地敲在身侧赖光的手背上：“为了血祭阵术，大岳丸势必会使用八尺琼勾玉，不论早晚。”  
“有大阴阳师的协助，我源氏幸甚至哉。”赖光叹气归叹气，实际上心情应当不错，还能占晴明嘴上的便宜。晴明长眉一挑，还没来得及驳回去就被源氏的阴阳师打断了——海国的前哨队往黄泉之塔关隘来了。  
“增加前锋，严守京畿防线。”阴阳师得了令便退下了。赖光转身向晴明道：“别的不提，战前准备可要做好。走吧，源氏的藏兵阁暂且借你一用。”  
“不必。”晴明拿扇柄指了指他颈部的痂痕，起身便走，话还在屋子里飘荡，“赖光，当心引火烧身。”  
黄泉之塔作为一处关隘，传言是源氏在大江山前线建立的据点，用以制造和储备兵器。因白狼前日在黑夜山看到源氏动向，晴明也就早平安京其他阴阳师一步赶往黄泉关隘。  
但他当日也不曾料想，源氏妖兵竟已达到令人叹为观止的规模。“如何？”谈话间，赖光随手从随行的妖兵腰侧抽出一把刀，刀刃映出他鸽血石一般的眼睛，刀光雪亮逼人。  
源家终究还是对贺茂忠行和保宪有所顾忌。晴明眯着眼，从薄唇中挤出一个字：“好。”  
“你呢，博雅？”赖光转向惊愕不已的源博雅。虽说这个外室子弟至今仍被八岐大蛇和源氏本家的合谋蒙在鼓里，但他是醍醐天皇之孙，时任正儿八经的三品官职，母亲则系藤原时平之女。  
博雅捏了捏晴明发冷的手，坚定道：“我相信晴明。”  
事情就这么说定了。


End file.
